Raw Lust
by lukapella
Summary: Niwa Tetsuya x Nakajima Hideaki. Oneshot. NC17. What happens when old friends get together?


Title: Raw lust  
Author: FilthyPlayer  
Pairing: Niwa Tetsuya x Nakajima Hideaki  
Rating: NC-17 _(Warning: Yaoi, bad langue)_  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Gakuen Heaven belongs to SPRAY.  
Status: Complete  
.

Nakajima entered the bar with an annoyed expression on his face. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to sit his ass down, drink a little and enjoy the music. The city's jazz club was the only place where he could relax in peace, without getting disturbed of the people he known. He almost smiled when he finally could sit down and take a sip of his bitter wine.  
But the pace didn't last long, and he was soon interrupted by a familiar voice, and the same annoyed expression returned.

Niwa had seen Hideaki enter, and it didn't take him long to move towards him, and those signals he was getting, didn't stop him. He moved behind the man and slid his arms around his chest.  
'' You look so damn sexy when you're angry..'' He whispered in his ear, before nibbling lightly on the earlobe with his lips.  
'' As always, you and your two brain cells finds it hard to take a hint. '' Nakajima answers in a dull tone, but he wasn't resistant to Niwa's touch.  
He just blow the comment away with a hand movement before pulling his arm back, and moved in front of him. A sly smile swept across his lips as he took the glass from him and placed it on the table. '' You're meaner than usual. '' He goes on as he sits down on his lap and lays a hand on his neck.  
As he smiles in a cocky way, he whispers so only Hide can hear it. ''.. I bet I can change your mood.'' He gently strokes his neck.

Nakajima doesn't answer at first, just looks at him with pure, ice cold eyes. '' You haven't changed a bit, Tetsuya. '' He says and sends him a rather dry look.  
'' Nope.. Still horny as hell '' He responds with a wicked grin on his lips and laughs a bit. His gentle fingers was wrapped in Nakajima's hair, playing with those silky locks.  
'' So.. How is life treating you? '' Nakajima asked after a short laugh slips free from his lips.  
'' Just fine I guess, work is okay, got a girlfriend. Life is good '' He says with his easy smile and looks at him with gentle eyes. '' And you? You look a little stressed.''  
Nakajima frowns and gives him the look who says; are you for real? '' You got a girlfriend, but you choose to sit here and press your ass in my lap? You dog! ''' He says in an amused tone instead of answering the question.  
'' Yeah '' He says easy, like he don't find anything wrong with it.'' I' m kinda tired of her, and want something different. Something I hadn't had in a long time. '' Niwa says as he leans closer, and time stops for a moment and it's like its all about them. Their eyes met for a second, and Nakajima sits perfectly still as his friend makes the first move.  
Niwa pushes his crotch against the blue haired man's, his hands strokes down his muscular chest, and after a moment who feels like forever, their lips met. He kissed him challenging on the lips before licking the lower one lightly, slipping his tongue inside only for a moment. The word '' you'' slips out after the tempting kiss.

He froze in seconds, both body and brain shut down. Ha really hadn't thought he would go that far in a public place! He pulled away from those dreamy lips in front of him, tried to collect his thoughts.  
'' Good.. I still have the power to shut you up. '' Niwa said and kissed him again. He tasted extremely delicious, but with a hint of sour wine. He couldn't take his eyes of him, and was already hungry for more of those lips.  
The touch of them brought back memories from earlier on. Like when they used to sneak around and fucking everywhere at any time in the school. Sometimes he could miss Nakajima so much that he didn't feel alive. The emptiness almost made him claustrophobic. He was the only one that understood him, and took him for who he was. And he knew that was too special to let go of, that's why he always returned to him even though he knew it didn't go exactly that deep on Nakajima's side.

He firmly pushed those thoughts away, and tried to foucus on this opputunity. '' So, wanna go to my place for a drink..? '' Niwa raised a calm eyebrow and gazed at him with a hungry look in his livly eyes.  
He was about to open his mouth, but he knew Niwa, and his words of reality and moral, wouldn't go through, so he just said 'sure' and nodded.  
A small smile creeps onto his lips when he rises from his lap, in a teasing way he crooked his fingers like he ways saying '' Come here'' in a lustful way as he walked towards the doors.  
Nakajima bit his lip, he was already lost. Pulled back into Niwa's little game, but he could only do as he always did, play with him and just have fun.  
It wasn't like he would get a bad time from the King. As he well knew, he was an amazing lover.

'' Don't you live with your girlfriend?'' Nakajima asked as they walk down the dark streets. It was a chilly night, the wind made their hair flicker as they walked. The fall was nearby.. It was almost sad that the summer had come to and end.  
'' Nope. '' It didn't go that far before it started going downhill.. '' He said with a smile and ruffed his hair.  
'' How about you, single?'' He smirked playful at Nakajima and laid an arm around him. Smiled almost inviting to him.  
His eyes wandered automatic down to his strutting lips, the sight made his toes curl. He couldn't help but thinking kinky, couldn't help but wonder how those lips looked around his cock. The memory was week, and he really felt for getting it rebuilt.  
'' You know bisexual it's only a rest stop? And no, I don't have anybody for the moment. '' Ha said, slowly turned his head when he detected that Niwa was staring at him. '' What? '' He asked with a hard tone.  
'' You know, you could let your guard down when you are with me. I know you are cold right through, no need to prove it. '' He said with eyes who was full with amuse.  
Ha growled and punched him in the arm.'' Asshole. '' Ha said dry and shoved his arm away from him. The brunette let out another laugh and gripped his arm before panting. '' Violent **and **mean.. '' He said and gave him the finger.

'' This is it'' Niwa said and locked the door behind them.  
'' Not bad. Bigger than I had thought.'' He said and started to take of his jacked. His gaze wandered over the place as he walked right towards the living room. Hideaki didn't find any interest in seeing the rest of the place; he knew where he would end up anyway.  
'' So, what do you prefer? Not that shitty wine? In that case, I must disappoint you.. '' Niwa goes on, joking as he stood in front of his private little bar.  
Nakajima sighed and just shook his head. '' Vodka would be fine'' He answered and took a moment to look around the room. Obviously Niwa's taste had changed through the years, or maybe it was his girlfriend who hade decorated the place.  
'' Here you go.'' Niwa pushed the glass over to Nakajima as he sat down on the couch that was in front of the chair Nakajima sat in.  
'' Why so quiet? '' He asked before taking a sip of his vodka.  
Nakajima stared at Niwa with a profound gaze. He smiled slightly as he leaned back.  
'' Just thinking. '' He was actual going to say something more, but his words just died in his throat as they always did. And soon his thoughts about it, it were melted away as well.  
'' That's what I like about you. Still the same as always and you never try to change. '' Niwa said with a teasing under tone and looked challenging at him.  
'' Its simple, I don't need to change. Not for others, not for myself. '' He said back, but his tone was cold as a winter night. He took a good sip of his drink.  
Niwa smiled evilly when he understood he had managed to trigger him. Niwa brushed away some locks of hair from his eyes

Unlike Nakajima, he never fell silent. '' So, got any contact with the others? Still busting Omi's ass?'' He asked curious and smirked.  
He chuckled and sat his gaze towards him. '' On a regular basis.. '' He grinned in a naughty way.  
'' Doesn't surprise me '' He said and grinned back. His eyes wandered slowly over Nakajima's irresistible body. He made eye contact with the blue- eyed man and refused to let his gaze slip free. He laid a hand on his own knee and took a good sip. As he moved the hand up his thigh, he bit his bottom lip in a sexy way and he looked directly at him with luring eyes.  
Nakajima's skin tingles under the weight of his eyes. That tickling feeling that was moving through Nakajima body, made him pull his cold eyes from Niwa. But his eyes didn't wander to far away; it just made its way down to the hand.  
Suddenly he stud up, finished the drink and started walking towards his room. He looked over his shoulder at Nakajima, teased him with a naughty smile.  
As he entered the dark room, he let the door stand open like an invitation. Take it, or leave it..

Nakajima's stomach did a little flop and his heartbeat quickened. He took the rest in one shot before standing up.  
He walked straight to the door, wasn't going to waste time. This didn't happened to often, and as always it was stressful and hard going so long without it. Without him.  
After closing the door behind him, he walked up behind Niwa. Just as the brunette had done earlier this day, he laid an arm around him, tugging him close. It had become a rear thing to feel the press from that warm, perfect body against his own.  
'' I need you. '' He whispered, reached down and began to pull up his shirt when Niwa raised his arms.  
He had to catch his breath as he came close; pressing his hips lightly against the other man's just to show him how badly he wanted him.  
When the cloth landed on the floor, Niwa laid a hand on his neck and purred. '' I've missed you.. Missed those late nights with you. '' He said smiling. Niwa felt a burning in his belly when he took in the scent of Nakajima.  
Nakajima started kissing his shoulder, worked his way up the neck.  
Niwa moaned when those lips touched his him. Every kiss drove him higher and higher, made his whole body tingle. Soft fingers caressed his skin before they tangled themselves in his hair. Nakajima started touching his body, stroked ever inch of his flawless skin and his hungry lips and tongue trailed upward his throat. He started sucking and biting the tender skin, was to tempting to not mark him. At the same time as he was proudly marking him, he had started to undo his belt. Sly hands took a hold of his zipper and started pulling it down.  
Niwa's eyes were half- closed in pleasure as he stood close to him, enjoying the thrills of pain that the bits brought. He pushed his ass against his crotch, growled in pleasure and tightened his muscles. Finally he got the real thing.  
He pushed his pants down, commanded him to step out of them, before ripping his boxers off in a brutal motion like they were made out of paper. He grinned as he sucked harder at the skin. Niwa felt a hand moving in a seductive way down his belly and slowly further down. He made a hiss as the hand brushed over the tip of his cock.  
He almost snapped when he stopped. '' What the hell?'' Ha said and his eyes blazed open.

Nakajima looked downright evil when he pushed him on the bed. Nakajima grinned sadistic a second. '' Chill.. '' He just said and started on his own pants. But he moved slowly, teased him, showing him who was in control. Niwa lay propped up on his elbows, eyes resting on Niwa while he was undressing his pants, when he stepped out of them, he uncovered his aching cock. It was pressing against the fabric, and demanded attention.  
Niwa had started stroking himself, slim fingers teasing his cock as he was watching his friend undress, the clothes fall into a puddle at his feet. He was at his most tempting when he was looking so fucking evil. A short sight came from him as Nakajima started taking of his shirt.  
Both bodies was tangling of excitement when he was completely naked and moving towards the bed. It was just as thick as he remembered, possibly bigger. He slides between his legs, pushed away his hand so he got the throbbing member for himself.  
He watched with hungry eyes as he started to touch him. It didn't take much more to get his cock hard and strutting; than some seductive touches.  
A sneaky smile spread across his lips as he pushed him down in the bed, he climbed in and let out a purr of pure lust. He sat his hands on his muscular chest before putting his knees on each side of his hips.

'' Still into that rough shit? '' He asked, but didn't give him a chance to answer before he pinched his nipples and grinned.  
He bit hard down on his own lip, watched him with passionate eyes. The pain made his body shiver and twitch, giving him deep pleasure.  
'' Hell yeah. '' He smirked back. He wasn't unfamiliar with the kinky stuff anymore and he didn't say no to new things. He had always liked new challenges.  
'' Good'' He says as he grabs his dick by its base. Nakajima gasps lightly when he started pressing himself down on the pulsating member. He moaned and pressed his eyes shut when he become filled with dick, and he didn't stop before he had it all in.  
Automatic, Niwa grabbed his hips and jerked his up, buried himself into him. He pressed his head back against the mattress while lifting his ass a bit.  
Nakajima didn't allow him to take control, so he slapped his hands of his hips so he was in charge of the pace.  
He started riding him, and was actually enjoying the feeling of no lube. He loved everything that made it rougher and more intense. He swallowed every inch of that throbbing cock shoved up inside him.  
Niwa growled aggressively before moaning. He pushed up against his lover, meeting every single thrust. He was so horny that he didn't manage to control himself, he grabbed fiercely his hips and thrusted deeper into him.

Nakajima's whole body was shivering as he was riding him. He almost didn't notice his hands 'cause every thrust made sparks of pleasure float through him.  
He started riding him faster and harder, at the same time his moans become higher.  
Desperately Niwa pressed his jaw shut so he wouldn't scream. He could feel Nakajima tighten around his member, going up and down, making him feel like he was in paradise. Niwa's eager hands slid from the hips to his perfect ass, which he grabs in a lustful way.  
It had been raw lust between them since the start, and the passion was still fully alive.  
Nakajima gradually increased the pace and got a pretty good rhythm going. He moaned in pleasure, pushed harder down. Ever thrust felt like a kick in the stomach.  
Niwa got a rather nasty glint in his eyes. He bucked upwards and at the same time; slapped him on the ass and leaved him with a hot, red mark.  
The wicked pain send shivers up his spine, and made his muscles tingle. He moaned loud, as his jaw fell open. '' Harder! '' He growled, slamming himself onto the brunette's thick member.  
And he did as ordered, slapped his ass to it was glowing red.. It twitched in his whole body; it felt like he was going insane. Sex with regular people couldn't measure with this!  
Now he really couldn't shut up. The mix of intense pain and pleasure made him scream. When they got together, they newer managed to be quiet. The walls were almost shaking. He almost felt sorry for the neighbour for a moment.

The brunette was screaming with him. His hands had found its way down to the sheets, fingers twisting in it.  
He had started to moan his name while panting in pleasure.  
Nakajima looked down at him as he was riding him harder, looked at the stunning, sweaty body beneath him. The vision in front of him made him go nuts. He slowed it down to a bit more teasing pace and leaned down. He nipped at Niwa's bottom lip, smiled naughty at him. His breath was thick with pleasure, and his lips swollen after being bitten down on.  
He buried his hands in the mans brown hair, fingers running through the silky strains as he moved slowly up and down his thick shaft, he couldn't resist teasing with seductive moves.  
Niwa raised his arms and laid them on his back, all ten fingers digging into the skin. He moaned his name in front of his tempting lips. In the pure ecstasy, he had almost forgotten about his lovers throbbing needs. It didn't take long for his hands to get moving again. Gentle hands grabbed his juicy dick, and he started to play with him in that way he knew he loved it. Hard and slow..  
Nakajima planted a lustful kiss on his lips, panted softly before he pushed himself up again. He leaned a bit backwards, laid his hands on his knees and continued the rhythm. He opened his eyes, felt his face flush a bit as he met his lovers gaze. He gave him the sign that automatically told him to go faster, and he moaned as he did.

Now that he got the best view that was possible, he took it all in. Greedy as always. The sight of seeing himself being fucked, made him so excited that he almost believed he would come.  
He moaned out in pleasure, continued to stroke his cock, harder now. It felt god to play with him, feel him twitching in his palm.  
His fingers massaged circles around the base of his cock, pushed it up a bit so he could get better access to the heavy balls. He really wanted to taste him, lick him, feel him in his mouth and get those sounds that he loved out of Hideaki.  
When Nakajima started both panting and moaning like crazy, it got too much for him. He pushed himself harder up and let out a loud groan; clearly telling him that he was going to come in seconds.  
It just made him go faster, riding him harder. Nakajima knew he was close to, and he would probably come with him.  
And they did. The passion and the pleasure floated over pushed them over the edge at the same time. Two long screams filled the room in seconds.  
Nakajima fell on top of him, panting and breathing like a race horse. The pleasure went through his veins and made his body shiver. Niwa wrapped his lazy arms around him, moaned and closed his eyes.  
'' Damn Hideaki. '' He said with a soft voice and smiled a little. '' Remind me, why don't we meet more often? '' He said and kissed his lover's forehead.  
'' Because **you** got a girlfriend '' he said, just to teas him a little. Niwa didn't answer, just stroked him gently on his muscular, sweaty back. '' So.. '' He began, and a sly smile started taking form on his lips. '' Ready for more..?''  
Nakajima let out a short laugh. '' Sorry, but I should start getting dressed. I've got an early meeting '' He said with a heavy voice.  
'' Fuck no! I'm not letting you go so easy.. and if you didn't notice, its pouring outside. '' He said with a grin, like he had won the discussion.  
'' You was screaming so damn loud, of course I didn't notice!'' Nakajima said, smiled a bit and buried a hand in his brown hair. '' I'll stay for the night then.'' His heart did a little happy flip  
Niwa lifted his chin and meet his gaze. Looked at him with eyes that glowed with a combination of raw lust and desire.  
He kissed him softly on the lips and smiled.

end.

x

x

x

Actually I wasn't planning on writing another Gakuen Heaven fic, put I didn't find any other characters that would fit to the story/idea, but these two. I was thinking on a Dante x Vergil fic, but it would be to much work xD Maybe later though..  
Didn't get the end right.. tooo lazy to fix it :p Please review ,

Prekast ;)


End file.
